


You've got something I need

by Lilolcf



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilolcf/pseuds/Lilolcf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacha arrive dans un pays inconnu pour débuter sa carrière et se construire une petite vie paisible... Mais l'avenir avait d'autres choses en tête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Sacha, j'ai 21 ans et je viens tout juste de finir mes études pour devenir maquilleuse. J'ai toujours su depuis que je suis enfant où je voulais aller dans la vie, mais là j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où je suis... En Corée du Sud c'est certain. A Séoul normalement.  Après mes notions de géographie s'arrête ici.  
Je soupire et me laisse aller sur un banc avec mes valises et mon chat. Je sors mon téléphone et essaye pour la en unième fois d'appeler Jude aujourd'hui . 

" Hey Jude c'est encore Sacha, bon pas de panique mais j'ai du noté une mauvaise adresse et je ne suis pas arrivée à bonne destination. Bref je suis presque sûre d'être à Séoul mais après ... Rappelle moi quand tu as ce message et redonne moi l'adresse ! " 

Vous vous demandez ce que je fais la ? Moi aussi je me le demande. Il y a une semaine encore je pensais trouver du travail en France, m'installer, avoir un mari, des enfants, pourquoi pas un élevage de chat et mourir en paix! Malheureusement la boîte qui devait m'employer a fermé ses portes subitement et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé sans perspective d'avenir immédiate. C'est ici qu'entre en scène mon amie Judy. 

Nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle, nous étions voisines et inséparables ! J'ai fait presque toute ma scolarité avec elle, mais en fin de lycée elle a rencontré "l'homme de sa vie". Un Coréen du nom de Min Chin-Hwa. C'est une romantique contrairement à moi et donc après l'obtention de son bac elle le suivit en Corée du Sud. Ils sont heureux ensemble et j'adore discuté avec eux deux sur Skype. Bref, j'en reviens à ma situation. Désespéré de voir mon premier travail tombé à l'eau sans même y avoir travailler je me plaignais comme à mon habitude à Judy. C'est là qu'elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de me proposer de la rejoindre en Corée pour travailler. Je n'étais pas vraiment emballé par cette idée, je ne parlais pas la langue, je n'avais aucune connaissance de ce pays et qui aller s'occuper de mon chat ?!! Elle a fini par me convaincre en me jouant la carte du " ce sera un nouveau challenge pour toi ! Tu vas devoir imposer ton style nouveau et européen à l'Asie ! Imagine les exploits que tu pourrais faire ! " Ok elle m'a eu. J'aime les défis et il ne m'en fut pas plus pour faire mes bagages et partir. 

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve là, perdue, avec toutes mes affaires et mes quelques mots de Coréen. Judy m'a aidé à trouver un appartement dans Séoul pour mon arrivée et a déjà aménagé une partie comme elle l'entendait ! Elle devait me rejoindre à l'aéroport pour m'amener jusqu'à notre nouveau chez moi mais malheureusement un petit contre temps à fait qu'elle n'a pas pu venir comme convenu et que pour gagner du temps je devais la retrouver dans un café : le 1004, en bas de chez moi ou elle me rejoindrait des qu'elle aurait fini. Elle avait prévenu le Propriétaire du café de ma venue et il était convenu que je pourrais m'installer confortablement avec toutes mes affaires et mon chat. Seul hic une fois l'adresse noté et donné au chauffeur de Taxi, je me retrouvais en plein centre ville dans un grand boulevard sans aucun café 1004. 

Ébène miaula fort dans sa cage. Ce qui provoqua le regard de plusieurs personnes. J'essayais de le calmer le mieux possible. 

"Chut Chut Bae, Tante Jude va bientôt arrivé et nous serons sauvé !" 

Je lui caressais la tête entre les barreau de sa cage. Il n'aime pas cet endroit, ça doit lui rappeler les visites chez le vétérinaire... Je suis très proche de mon chat, il s'appelle Ébène car il est tout noir. Je l'ai adopté lorsqu'il était chaton et depuis ma vie tourne un peu autour de lui. Il était donc hors de question de le laisser en France ! 

Nouveau soupir. Je regarde à nouveau mon téléphone et pas de nouvelle de Judy. Je vais travailler dans la même boîte qu'elle à partir de la semaine prochaine. C'est aussi une artiste, mais d'une autre manière... Elle chante ! C'est une des nouvelles star montante de  7seasons. Elle a donc réussi à me trouver un emploi dans cette entreprise, je vais donc devoir m'occuper de star coréennes ! Il y a pire non ? 

" Hey Jude ... Don't make it bad"  
Sans attendre je décrochais mon téléphone.

"Sacha ? Sacha !!!!"  
" Hey Jude ! "  
" Ne me Hey Jude pas ! Tu es ou ? Tu n'as rien ? Personne ne t'a agressé ? -ébène miaule- Oh mon dieu c'est Ébène que j'entends ?! Mon pauvre chou ..."  
" Calme Calme Judy, respire ... Tout va bien, on est juste perdu et on a faim !"  
" Tu es ou exactement ?!"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel " je ne sais pas je ne connais pas la région !"  
" Et bah lève les yeux patate !" Je peux l'entendre rouler des yeux  
" D'accord D'accord " dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Je sortais enfin de la contemplation de mes genoux pour lever les yeux et regarder attentivement les alentours. Et c'est là que je les vis. Ou plutôt que je le vis. 

\---------------------------------


	2. Inconnue

Point de vue Zico 

Il faisait une chaleur pas possible aujourd'hui. Non mais sérieusement qui avait eu l'idée de sortir aujourd'hui ？Ah oui Taeil ! Ce petit démon ! Il nous a fait faire un marathon dans toute la ville pour retrouver un marchand de glace où il avait apparemment manger la meilleure de sa vie.   
Deux heures plus tard et environ 20 glaciers diffèrent Taeil le trouva enfin ! Tout le monde souffla de soulagement. 

P.O : je pense que si tu t'étais encore tromper une fois je t'aurais moi même transformé en glace pilé. 

Taeil lui fit un clin d'œil et commanda 

Je pris une glace pistache chocolat ! Et bah quoi ? Rien ne vaut les plus classiques ! 

Je m'assis sur le rebord de l'échoppe afin de manger tranquillement, Min-hyuk me rejoignît. 

B-bomb : tu en fais une tête ! Ça va ?   
Z : il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour sortir si tu veux mon avis  
B : *rigolant* Zico le grincheux est de retour   
Je lui lançai un regard des plus mauvais et continuais à manger ma glace. Arrivé à la fin je lançai le papier dans la poubelle, panier, ouais ! Content de moi je me redressa. Je portais des vêtements un peu passe partout et avec mes lunettes de soleil seul ma couleur de cheveux pouvait me trahir. Je m'amusais du fait que personne ne m'est encore reconnu et j'en profitais pour observer les gens. 

C'est là que je la vis. 

Elle était juste en face de moi sur un banc avec des énormes valises et une sorte de cage. Elle était magnifique. Les cheveux d'un blond comme je n'en avais jamais vu, la taille fine, elle portait un jean troué et un top noir en dessous d'une veste kaki accompagner de basket noires. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détaillé. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup soupirer, pourquoi ? Tout d'un coup elle décrocha son téléphone et se mit à rire, elle était encore plus belle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva soudainement les yeux, que je remarquais d'un bleu comme l'océan, et plongea directement son regard dans le mien. Alors que je me laisser à la contemplation de ses yeux sans fin, quelqu'un me ramena à la réalité. 

Taeil : Ji Ho ! Ji Ho ! JI HO !!!! 

Z : quoi ?! 

T : tu étais parti où là ? Ça fait trois fois que je te pose une question !

Z : quoi ? Désolé j'écoutais pas. Tu disais ? 

T : je te demandais comment tu trouvais la glace ? Mais oublie tu avais l'air de penser à quelque chose de plus important ... Dit il avec une mine boudeuse 

P.O : c'est vrai ça a quoi tu pensais ? 

Et c'est là que je fis une des plus belles boulettes de ma vie. Je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard à la blonde au moment où je disais   
"Non rien"   
Bien évidemment ce regard ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Min Hyuk qui regarda dans la même direction que moi. C'était vraiment inquiétant la manière dont il pouvait lire les gens ...

B : Ah. 

Kyung : quoi ?   
Et il regarda aussi dans la direction   
K : c'est une fille !!!! 

Tous les membres du groupe avaient les yeux rivés sur elle maintenant. Bien joué Zico ... 

Jaehyo : elle est canon ... Allons lui parler ! 

Z : What ?!! Non non attend ! Elle est au téléphone. 

J : plus maintenant. Dit il avec un grand sourire. 

Z : hein ? Quoi ? 

A peine avais-je lever les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il disait la vérité que Jaehyo était presque devant elle, suivi des autres qui se réjouissaient des événements à venir. Je grognais et parti à leur suite. 

Wahou. Plus je me rapprochais plus je la trouvais belle. Je pouvais maintenant voir qu'elle avait une peau magnifique, des mains fines et délicates et je vous passe les détails ... 

Elle venait de remarquer que nous venions vers elle et leva un sourcil dans ma direction. Je n'eu pas le temps d'envisager une réponse que Jaehyo avait déjà pris la parole. 

J : Est ce que c'est ta couleur naturelle ? 

\----------------------

Voilà deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !   
Je me demande si le démarrage n'est pas un peu long mais j'avoue que je voulais vraiment situé le contexte avant de commencer l'histoire .. Donnez moi vos avis !


End file.
